wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rock (type)
The Rock type (Japanese: いわタイプ Rock type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Rock-type Pokémon are Brock of Pewter City, Roxanne of Rustboro City, Roark of Oreburgh City, Grant of Cyllage City, and Olivia of the . Jasmine is also stated to have trained Rock types in the past. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Rock-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Rock-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the weather condition. Starting in Generation IV, Rock-type Pokémon have their boosted by 50% during a sandstorm. Characteristics Defense Tied with , Rock types have the most weaknesses of any type, with five. Additionally, double weaknesses among Rock types are very common. Since Generation IV, the Special Defense of a Rock-type Pokémon is increased by 50% during a , in addition to being immune to the damage caused by it. Rock-type Pokémon, on average, have the lowest of all Pokémon and of fully evolved Pokémon. Offense In particular, Rock pairs well with Ground, since very few Pokémon naturally resist this combination. Most Rock-types can learn to this end. The biggest drawback of Rock-type moves is the large percentage of moves which have less than 100% accuracy. Contest properties In s, Rock-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 60 Rock-type Pokémon or 7.4% of all Pokémon, making it the 9th rarest type. Pure Rock-type Pokémon |} Half Rock-type Pokémon Primary Rock-type Pokémon |} Secondary Rock-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Rock type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Rock-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Rock-type move, uses a Rock-type move, is sent out against a Rock-type opponent, is holding a Rock Memory, or is holding a Stone Plate or Rockium Z. Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Rock types. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Rock-type Pokémon are generally listed as Pokémon. Fighting-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with no resistances. Fighting-type Pokémon are strong against , and Pokémon, whilst some and Pokémon can resist the Fighting type. Trivia * Generation III introduced the most Rock-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 12, and Generation VII introduced the fewest Rock-type Pokémon, with five. * Generation IV introduced the most Rock-type moves of any Generation, with six, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Rock-type moves, with only . * In the first season of the and during much of Generation I, the Rock type was often wrongly assumed to be unaffected by attacks. This was likely due to the fact that at the time, most Rock-type Pokémon (namely the and evolution lines, and ) were part Ground-type and thus immune to Electric-type moves. However, the only non-Ground Rock-type Pokémon around at the time (the then five Fossil Pokémon) were actually weak to them. * The Rock type is tied with the type for the largest number of weaknesses when unpaired, with five. However, a combination of the two types (Rock/Grass) would only have four weaknesses. ** Rock moves are super effective against four of the five types is weak to, with being the exception. * Every known Fossil Pokémon is part or solely Rock-type. This is most likely due to the placement of real fossils in rock formations, as well as the process by which fossils are created. * Johto's Olivine Gym was a Rock type Gym before the type was discovered. * The Rock type has the fewest special moves of all types, with three. * Rock is the only type whose positive offensive matchups outnumber its negative offensive matchups without one of said negative matchups being an immunity. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=いわ (岩) Iwa |zh_yue=岩石 石頭 |zh_cmn=岩石 |cs=Kamenný |da=Sten |nl=Steen |fi=Kivi |fr=Roche |de=Gestein |el=Πέτρας Pétras |he=סלע Sela |hi=पथरीले Pathreele |hu=Szikla |id=Karang Batu |it=Roccia |ko=바위 Bawi |ms=Batu |no=Stein |pl=Kamienny |pt_br=Pedra Mineral Rocha |pt_eu=Pedra |ro=Piatră |ru=Камень Kamen' |es=Roca |sv=Sten |th=หิน Hin |vi=Đá |tr=Kaya }} de:Gestein es:Tipo roca fr:Roche it:Roccia ja:いわ zh:岩石（属性）